Right In The Rick Of Time
by Sophiasown
Summary: Michonne is going on a date and Rick isn't too happy about it. One shot. ZA Fic. This was just for fun.


A/N: I started this one shot back in April and finally found a way to finish it. The timeline is kinda wonky so bear with me. I miss Richonne, so this is as much a gift to myself as it is for y'all. Enjoy:)

Sophia

* * *

Rick had heard enough of The Glenn and Maggie Chronicles to last a lifetime.

Not that he wasn't happy his friends had found love at the end of the world, but working with Glenn meant he was subjected to a myriad of stories about the beaming couple throughout the day. He was exhausted after a long day of rebuilding, and admittedly, a little jealous of all the things he was so obviously missing out on.

He'd been granted a rare reprieve around noon, but when Glenn got called away, Abraham picked right up with how, as the ginger put it, right as rain Sasha was for him. Heightening the fact that for Rick, although love felt close it was still out of his reach. He'd always known how deep his feelings ran for Michonne. Sometimes he felt brave enough to tell her he wanted nothing more than to be hers in every way, but in the grand scheme of things he wasn't sure if he could trust himself not to fail her. He'd already screwed up so many things before that he couldn't afford any blunders. This time the stakes were too high, losing her wasn't an option. So, he continued to play it safe and take pleasure in what they already had, convincing himself that it was enough to sustain his greedy heart.

He gathered his tools and secured his canister. He was grateful for the soup Michonne had packed for him before he left home; it had been just enough to sustain him during the day.

The sun began its disappearing act in the sky, trailing vibrant, varying hues of yellow in its decent. It was time for him to do the same. He bid his goodbyes, leaving his men - like Michonne suggested - with some encouraging words for the days ahead. They were a phenomenal crew, but they were on a tight schedule. Keeping them in shape was his job.

He didn't want to be the leader in Alexandria, but circumstances changed, setting out his path before him. He stepped up, as always, and did what needed to be done. Change came rapidly within the last few weeks, they all had to keep up or get left behind. Michonne was right, the time for excuses was over. The us and them approach had fallen away, replaced with a strong sense of community that motivated Rick on his worse days. The road hadn't been easy, but things were looking up. Together they had found a way just as Michonne predicted.

She had unwavering faith in him, in what they were trying to build. It was a good incentive for him to stay on course this time. Despite feeling unsettled, he knew even apart she was always with him in some form or the other.

Maybe that's what was bothering him. She wasn't really with him. Not in all the ways that counted. Not in all the ways he was slowly realizing mattered the most.

In spite of his tiredness there was a certain pep in his step knowing he was headed home. All he wanted to do was take a shower and settle down for the evening with his three favorite people. It was Thursday, which meant it was Carl's day to pick a movie. Rick shook his head and let loose a wry chuckle, they had run through all the Die Hard movies over the past two weeks. For that he was grateful.

His nostrils were arrested as soon as he opened the front door. He wiped his booted feet on the mat and headed inside. Michonne's deer stew was tantalizing his taste buds. She had a knack for creating scrumptious meals out of simple ingredients. She loved cooking in her former life. Rick relished that she shared glimpses of who she was with him. Seeing her in their kitchen fiddling around always gave him a sense of contentment. His nose was still focused on one thing. His mouth began to water. He secretly hoped she had mashed potatoes to go with it.

As if on cue, his stomach grumbled.

Hunger pangs aside, he was looking forward to feasting on Michonne's beautiful face more than the meal she had prepared. Nothing straightened his path more than seeing Michonne's face smiling back at him after a long, hard day. Carl was cemented on the couch, Judith in his lap jostling the nintendo control out of her brother's arms, efficiently hampering his efforts at beating the enemy for the thousandth time.

"Hey," Rick greeted.

Carl's face followed his father's voice, but there was no happiness in his expression.

"Hey, Chonne said dinner's on the table."

He was curt, which wasn't unusual these days, but there was an undertone of something in his voice, that although Rick couldn't quite identify, knew it was definitely there. Since before Jessie's death things had been strained between them. Rick had to take responsibility for Carl's reticence to open up to him. He was in constant battle the minute he walked into Alexandria, his baby on his hip. Everyday he grappled with the man he was on the road, with the man he knew he should be behind the walls. Reconciliation took its toll. Everyone was expecting him to adapt to their new surroundings, as though being outside for such a long time hadn't taken root in him. Well, that was the expectation, not the application. Jessie had been a sharp reminder of everything that belonged in Rick's former life, but held no place in his present one. So much time had been wasted chasing a ghost.

"Aren't we doing the usual tonight?"

Rick didn't think he needed to ask. Carl shot him a look that annoyed him and gave him instant unease, making him realize how much Carl too had come to depend on the foundation of family he and Michonne provided every day.

The four of them were good at creating memories without much. Now that things had settled down, their capacity for traditions had grown sequentially, giving the end of the world some normalcy. He didn't think he was being tricked by whatever God was still hovering; despite all the wrong he'd done, coming home to Michonne, Carl and Judith was one of the rare gifts of his life. He'd come to cherish it.

He didn't take too kindly to the break in their groove.

"Nope."

Carl got off the couch and deposited his sister in his father's arms. His hint of exasperation more apparent than before. Rick wished Michonne was present for the special treat. She was always the more understanding parent. She read Carl better than he did. She was usually the best interpreter to the things his son didn't say. She would be able to dissect and address whatever side of teenage angst Carl was dishing up for him today.

"Care to explain?"

Rick slipped his hand over Judith's soft curls, her baby scent was infectious. She smelled comfortingly like Michonne; coconut and honeysuckle.

'We're not eating dinner together tonight, cause Michonne is going on a date."

Rick swiped his thumb across his brow, then looked at Carl for confirmation of what he thought he heard.

"She's goin' on a what?"

Rick's head dipped, his stare now as intense as his son's. Carl had his undivided attention.

"You heard me, dad," Carl rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, which was a special show. He only rolled his eyes when he was really annoyed. There was even more judgement in the blue eyes that heavily mirrored his own.

"Michonne is going on a date! And it's all your fault!"

Rick continued to bounce Judith on his hip, his curious baby girl was too busy inspecting his ear to detect the usual growing tension between him and Carl.

Rick had more pressing concerns to handle than his son's displeasure, like the fact that Michonne was going on a date. He definitely wasn't the lucky man.

"With who?" He meant the words to come out as gruff as they did.

Who dared to infiltrate themselves into his home?

He shouldn't be too surprised that Michonne had captured another man's attention, but he was. Not that she didn't deserve to be desired. Not at all. Together, him, Michonne, Carl and Judy were the family inside the family. He thought it was something that would never change, like Carol making horrible cookies or Daryl being the brother of his choosing.

The unexpected intrusion felt like a slap to the face.

This is what he got for assuming things. This is what he got for being a coward. It was easy to stay hidden when he was living check to check on his doubt and fear. But, at what cost?

His and Michonne's relationship, as undefined as it was, was the most grounded thing he had in his life. It was something Rick had come to rely heavily on over the past few years, beginning with their prison days. They both had walls up when they'd first met, separated by more than just a barb wire fence. The connection was strong enough that even the grieving widower part of Rick couldn't deny it. Eventually grief and anger gave way to trust along with a unique sense of belonging he hadn't quite felt anywhere else, not even in his former life.

Now everyone in their motley crew knew they went together like peanut butter and jelly.

What they had was slow, but it was familial, honest and always sure. More so when he discovered the amazing synergy of their co-parenting duo. It didn't escape him that there was so much more to Michonne than her prowess as a mother.

Rick walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. The last thing he needed right now was his temper to flare. His act now, ask questions later philosophy never flew well with the lawyer he lived with.

Even the cool water felt acidic as it slipped down his throat. Carl's words had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Rick didn't think anybody would've been a threat to their little unit before. Until now. Until he began to realize that he was taking her willingness to stay at his side for granted.

His heart began to feel heavier in his chest, bringing to light that he was paying the price for his procrastination.

"Kale," Carl finally answered.

"Kale?" Rick repeated, dipping his head at the ludicrousness of the scenario at hand. The name of their latest recruit and present doctor sounded foreign on his tongue. The name Kale was dumb, reminding him of the green leafy vegetable no one ever found the proper use for.

His friend Shane used to say, Kale always tasted better if the K was silent.

"And it's serious, dad. I've seen them talking. He makes her laugh." Carl held his gaze, but Rick couldn't deny that his voice was a bit shaky, alluding to him being afraid of the uncertainty with the one part of the world he had come to depend on.

Rick wasn't fond of the doctor from the jump, not with the award winning surgeon status he wore like a badge of honor when he first entered Alexandria's gates. Rick didn't mind being the one to tell him everyone started from scratch at the end of the world. Even if they were in need of a doctor. The fearless women he'd fought wars with had swooned at the newcomer's good looks and charm. He guessed he could see the appeal if one was into that athletic build, perfect teeth, model looks type.

Rick didn't care for him. Period. Mainly because on two occasions he'd found Kale and Michonne in conversation, once after one of her shifts ended and the other at one of their Town Hall meetings. He was too happy to interject the first time letting Michonne know in a not so soft voice that 'Judy bear' kept asking for her, making his decision to walk her home an easy one. Michonne gave him that look; the one that said she saw through his shenanigans and would deal with him later. Judith had reached out to her with a loud, "Mimi," staking the claim that he couldn't do himself. He was so proud of his baby girl that day.

He and his buddy Abraham shared a laugh at Dr. Handsome's assumed pecking order. That changed after his first meeting with Rick. There was some mirth in Rick's tone as he dished out duties to the new recruits that day, the doctor included. Michonne eventually heard about it. He didn't quite hear the end of it once she'd come to find out about him giving Kale pantry duties. Things got comedically worse when he'd told her that Kale belonged in a kitchen.

She pleaded with him to give him another job, but those beautiful brown eyes of hers didn't sway him.

Now Rick was second guessing her intentions. Did her intentions have intentions?

"When did this happen?"

"Right under your nose." Carl folded his arms, silently judging him. "What are you gonna do about it?" His glare was unrelenting, putting Rick on edge.

A threat was imminent and Carl was looking to him to neutralize the threat.

"We can't afford to lose her. You're not the easiest to deal with when she's not around."

He ignored his teenager's dig. He knew he was referring to Michonne's two week run a few weeks ago. Michonne wasn't around and he was down right miserable.

There wasn't any time to waste. If he didn't do something right now, he could lose her forever.

It was the cost of being distracted by too many trivial things. His focus should've been on his household, and more importantly what was happening with his heart.

In a way he felt slighted he was in the dark. They usually shared almost everything. Not that she wasn't eligible to date, but because she hadn't said a word to him about it. He didn't like to play the compare game but if Lori was alive she may not have knocked some sense into him while he was screaming at the heart of Alexandria like a raging lunatic just a few weeks ago. Michonne said she didn't do it for them, she did it for him.

Maybe now he should do something for her. For the both of them.

"Michonne should be able to go on a date."

Rick's sentence sounded like a curse. Who was he kidding right now?

Even Carl knew his response was off. He shot him a look of indignation, looking so much like his dead mother. It gave Rick chills.

Carl stepped further into the clean kitchen, a determined look in his eyes. "Think about the progression, dad."

Carl placed a hand on his shoulder, making Rick question who was the parent and son in their duo. He felt like he was about to get a lecture from his father after finding out he'd skipped school with Shane. Which, only happened that one time.

"One date turns into two. Then they fall in love, and she moves in with him. Then Judy and I move in with her. Where does that leave you?"

Rick was taken aback by the seriousness of Carl's tone and expression with the gloomy picture he was painting.

Rick pondered on the hypothetical separation scenario; who would be the one to get the kids. In itself it was a ridiculous thought. He and Michonne weren't married, but she had a claim on his kids that was neither of their doings.

"No one's movin' anywhere," Rick said resolutely.

"I know you think you have that kinda control on things, but you can't expect her to be here forever."

"I don't. I wasn't."

Carl had a strong point. For the first time in a long time Rick felt threatened and afraid. Him, someone who had once put down twelve walkers by himself without blinking an eye was afraid to show his heart to the one person who always saw him.

Would she take him as he was? A little jaded, still coming to terms with the normalcy Alexandria presented, yet rooted in his love for her.

Carl touched Judith's curls. He was rewarded with a wide grin from his sister.

"Michonne is the closest thing she has for a mother. I don't want to lose her."

Rick didn't miss that Carl screwed up his pronouns, confirming that his son would also be adversely affected if Michonne ever left them.

Rick couldn't allow that to happen.

"I know how much you love 'er."

"I know you love her too, dad." Carl glared at him, pushing him silently to disagree with him.

He hated when his teenager was right.

"It's not easy as you think it is, son."

"No? Enid said if two people like the same things then you already have a good start at being together. Michonne… likes eagles…"

Carl was giving Rick pointers on how to talk to Michonne? Did he really think he didn't know what she liked and didn't like?

"I know she likes eagles. You think I don't know that?" He was Rick Grimes and he knew things. Especially when it came to Michonne.

"Well, for a minute you were into owls. Or don't you remember?"

Carl's eyebrows shot up, he knew he gutted Rick with that low blow.

"I remember."

That's all Jessie was, a memory, a simple reminder of how close he was to losing out on the best thing to ever happen to him.

He couldn't let anymore time pass without letting Michonne know how he felt about her. What did he have to lose besides his heart? He appreciated that Kale was the kick in the ass he needed, but the doctor had no place here.

"You don't think I'd let some guy sweep in and take her from us, do you?"

Before, it was he dare not test fate, not when everything that held significance to him could be so harshly ripped away. Michonne was his God-given solace.

If she left he would be the one empty handed.

"You mean that?" Carl's face lit up like it was Christmas.

"I'm just sorry it took me this long to get here."

It was the first smile he'd given Carl in a while, it pleased him immensely.

"She's not going anywhere. Not if I can help it."

"She's getting dressed upstairs."

"Take your sister. Head on over to Carol. We'll come to get you two when it's time to eat."

Rick walked them to the porch and watched them walk over to Carol's in the diminsihing light.. He knew they'd be in good hands.

* * *

Rick took a shower in record time, trying to be as discreet as he could. He wanted to at least be decent when he approached Michonne. Showing up a grimy Grimes would've taken away from his plight. Changing into a black crew neck, his coat, and trusted old jeans he padded down to the end of the hall.

Her door was open. He leaned against it watching her in silent observation as she fussed with her locs. It had grown long since they'd found a home. Days spent out in the sun had lightened it some. He enjoyed seeing the flecks of gold interspersed among the deep browns of her hair.

She was putting in a lot of effort for this little date. He felt sorry that Dr. Kale wasn't going to be on the receiving end of it.

"Hey," he said, maintaining his position against the door.

Michonne turned around, shifting her attention from the full length mirror to Rick. She could usually sense when he was close, but he'd snuck up on her.

She smiled at him. Everything became so much clearer to him.

His mission much more critical, his heart much more brave.

"You're home."

He knew he was supposed to respond, but the sight of her in a simple purple summer dress held him mute. He'd seen her in a dress before; that time Abraham deemed it the fourth of July and they all had a big picnic out in the courtyard. Michonne felt relaxed enough to take off her Katana and wear a dress. He didn't take that outward show of her trust in their new home lightly. She wanted this place to work and he was doing everything in his power to keep it working.

For her.

"Carl said you gotta date with a vegetable tonight."

He couldn't help the jab. Actually, he could, but decided not to.

Michonne heard the sarcasm in Rick's voice. Secretly she wished said sarcasm was fueled by a hint of jealousy and nothing else. She was tired of reading between the lines. They were all a blur now anyway. Even though they acted like a couple, they weren't. That meant she was eligible to date whoever she wanted. Did it matter that the one she wanted was standing a few feet away from her?

"Be nice."

"I was kinda looking forward to movie night," Rick said, folding his arms, giving in to staring at her. He mimicked Carl perfectly. "But, now you got a date…," His sentence dropped off, leaving his levity open to interpretation.

Okay, definitely sarcasm.

"We're just having dinner, maybe going for a walk. There are limitations to dating in the Zombie Apocalypse."

Michonne finished toying with her locs, figuring that anymore fussing and she'd have to start all over again. She grabbed the lip gloss Rosita gave to her pondering if she should use it at all. She wanted to look pretty, but she didn't want to give Kale the wrong impression. She figured any man who was brave enough to ask her out, knowing how territorial Rick could be was good enough for her to step out of her comfort zone and meet him halfway. She always wondered how someone could be territorial over unclaimed land.

She already explained to Carl that she was making new friends, but she'd always be there for him and Judith. The four of them were great together, but she'd had enough of being a family by proxy. She wanted the real thing and Rick was too wrapped up in his head to deliver. She used to pride herself on their symmetry, but being so close left no room for anything between them, not even love. It was a hard pill to swallow.

Rick digested what Michonne said slowly. They were going for a walk? The thought of her going out the gate alarmed him.

Kale may be useful in helping people survive behind the walls, but was his instincts strong enough to protect Michonne outside the gates. Did he know how to use a python or a machete if confronted by danger? Rick voted no.

He didn't trust anyone but himself to keep his family safe.

Reason number five hundred and forty two why Kale was not right for his Michonne.

"This what you wearin' on this little date of yours?" he asked. Was she planning on Kale keeping his hands to himself tonight? The short, sexy number she wore wasn't going to assist him in the least. Rick felt the vein at the back of his neck expand and contract at the mere thought of Kale's hands on any part of Michonne's body. If Michonne was trying to kill him tonight, she was off to a good start.

He stepped fully into her bedroom. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Their level of comfort with each other had expanded during their time on the open road when most nights they'd fall asleep with the kids between them. Now, she came into his room most mornings to use his toothpaste, and he went into her room to borrow her Sasha-concocted body lotion, once she'd given him a lecture on the importance of moisturizing.

Michonne surveyed herself from head to toe. The look of uncertainty on her face made Rick feel guilty for the moment of doubt she was having.

"This is the dress you found for me at the Nelson's when you and Carl were clearing their brownstone. You don't like it?"

The audacity. She was wearing the dress he practically bought for her to go out with another man. She may as well slap him in the face.

"You look real pretty, but it's umm...it's a little on the short side. Don't ya' think?." The elevator stare he gave her wasn't out of the ordinary, but he did peruse her a lot slower this time. "I don't think your Katana goes with such a short dress."

He moved to her closet, pulled the door open and surveyed its contents. Michonne looked bemused. There was no mistaking the look of disapproval Rick gave her once he saw how much cleavage was on show tonight.

"The katana is staying home tonight." Michonne smiled, holding back a laugh, knowing the thoughts running through Rick's head at her admission. He knew how much the Katana was a part of her. Some people thought it was an extension of herself, but she was more than the lady with the sword.

Kale saw that.

It had been too long since she felt noticed. She had to admit how refreshing it was.

She and Rick had been doing an out of time tango for a while now. Even if they were singing the same tune, their rhythm was off.

She was growing tired of the assumptions people made about them. Everything wasn't real even though it felt that way. She had grown completely annoyed by people's expectations that they were somehow joined at the hip. They lived together, they raised the kids together, but that didn't mean her bed was being warmed every night.

"You know Eugene's been trackin' the weather and he thinks tonight's gonna be a little chilly."

Michonne's eyebrows furrowed, Rick was the one who complained the most of the sweltering heat these days. It was almost unbearable. Twice last week he came home to find her and Judy playing in the kiddie pool as a way to stave off the heat.

'"Really?"

"Yeah." With confidence Rick pulled out a scarf. The kind, even in her old life, she wouldn't have worn. "I think you should probably put this on."

Rick swung the fabric around her neck. It was hideous up close. A hideous, old, gray scarf.

As if that wasn't enough he tied the ugly ensemble into a neat bow, covering every bit of her decolletage.

Unexpectedly, he took off his coat, the one everyone dubbed the murder coat and placed it over her shoulers. Whenever he wore it full savagery was never too far behind. It was one of the things Michonne loved so much about Rick. There were no limitations on the things he would do to keep his family safe.

She knew when he found out she was going on a date he would've been shocked, secretly she was hoping he'd be a little envious, but she wasn't expecting him to be down right patronizing.

She couldn't tell if him being a fashion consultant and a meteorologist was a joke or not.

Michonne tilted her head, mirroring Rick's stance as he surveyed her getup.

"What are you doing, Rick?"

She knew he didn't like Kale. It wasn't a secret. So she understood his reservations, even if he was going about it in a weird way.

"Helpin'."

"I don't think I need your help. Kale should be here soon." To distract herself from staring at Rick's snug tee Michonne tugged at the sheet corners on her bed while she brought Rick up to speed. "Judy had a late lunch, so she's probably not gonna be hungry." She fluffed pillows next. Rick was in her bedroom, in her space. Nothing out of the ordinary except it all felt quite… domestic. "And I need you to talk to your son about going over the walls again."

Rick snickered.

"I always find it amusin' that he's my son only when he does somethin' wrong."

"He takes after you in that area." She shrugged and giggled, but what Rick implied about Carl being her son too didn't go over her head.

"I've done some dumb thangs since we've gotten to Alexandria…," Rick said, his cadence much more serious than before.

"No kidding."

Rick laughed at her simple quip, hoping she would hear the soberness in his voice soon enough.

Michonne finally caught his eye, what she saw there caused her heart to batter against her ribcage.

Rick took a step toward Michonne, her breath hitched. It wasn't unusual for a fire to start in her belly whenever Rick was in close proximity, but it was the naked stare in his eyes that threatened to consume her.

"Rick…," Saying his name didn't help to calm her. The lightness in the room dissipated. Something she couldn't quite name took its place, it felt oddly like desire.

"But I think it's time I get somethangs right." His hand reached up to her cheek, his thumb caressed the spot under her eyes.

"You're my best friend, Michonne."

"I am," she replied, her inflection a confident one. He was also hers.

"After the whole gun thing with Carol and Daryl I promised myself I wasn't gonna keep any more secrets from you. But I've been keepin' one for a little while now."

She looked disappointed. It was a look he could take from anybody else, except Michonne. Not telling her about the guns had put a strain on their friendship. He knew it and felt it. He did everything he could over the past few months to fill the tiny crack where trust had seeped out by not keeping her in the loop. Now they were at a place of absolute comfort again, he wasn't going to devalue it.

"You said no more secrets." Michonne wished she could breathe. She wished every time Rick touched her she didn't feel branded.

Fear kept him hidden from her for too long. He wanted to show Michonne his cards for a while now, but every time he thought about failing at something so precious, he held back. Downtime was few and far between since the prison. Calm always somehow turned into chaos. His focus always fixated on surviving and keeping his family alive. Now that they were behind walls, and they had time to catch their breaths he couldn't stay away from her any longer. The thought of someone else taking her from him strengthened his fortitude. He wanted to be the one to make her smile. He wanted to be the one she put on a dress for. He wanted to be the one to date her for the rest of his life.

Together with Carl and Judith they had formed a family and he'd die just to keep them together. Nothing was ever going to change that, but he didn't want to continue sharing moments he didn't earn and reaping the benefits of something he hadn't fully invest in. He wanted to earn her. Above everything he wanted to deserve her.

It was an opportunity he couldn't afford to let pass him by again.

"I'm in love with you. Have been for a while now. But I was scared."

"Rick, please...I -"

"Please. Hear me out. I was wrong when we first got here. You know that. I got caught up in chasin' something fake when everything real was in front of me. You have every right to never forgive me for that."

Michonne didn't even notice that they were now toe to toe and chest to chest. She remained speechless while Rick spoke enough for the both of them.

"But I know no one can love you the way I can. I see you Michonne. I've always seen you. Give me a chance. I promise you, you won't regret it."

There was no mistaking the honesty in Rick's eyes, it catapulted her to meet him halfway.

"I've been scared too." Every time she thought about how powerful her feelings were for Rick it frightened her. She knew she could never give her heart to Kale.

"Guess we've both been scared. I didn't want this to happen this way, but when I heard you were going on a date, I imagined my life without you in it and I realized it would be no life at all."

"You have impeccable timing, Grimes," she said clutching him like a lifeline. She'd been waiting for him forever.

"Do you think we have a chance?"

It was her turn to cut him off, knowing he was about to plead his case.

"I love you too." She breathed it out. "I'm in love with you too." Her knees were wobbly, her heart was racing, yet she'd never felt more exhilarated in her life.

Rick cracked a smile. Michonne's world became a whole lot brighter.

"God, Michonne. How are you so perfect?"

How did he get so lucky? She smiled back at him. He pulled her closer, needing to feel his body against hers. She was like oxygen to his soul. Now he knew the difference between breathing and living.

"I know you planned on going out with the vegetable, but I've got different plans for you."

He loved looking at her, he'd never take looking at the love of his life for granted again.

"You do?" Now that this life changing declaration was made, Michonne wanted to know where they were headed from here.

"Yeah. And it's long overdue."

"Yeah? What's that?" She had an idea but she'd rather him show her than tell her.

Rick took her lips, slowly at first, wanting to savor the sweet taste of her supple lips on his for the first time. He felt like he was on top of the tallest mountain. The rush of a win hitting him square in his chest. They'd fought and won so many battles over the years, but nothing felt as rewarding as Michonne in his arms.

"Say it again," she said, a sense of satisfaction dancing across her face. Loving Rick for so long didn't make her weak. In a way, it made her strong, hopeful.

"I love you."

Rick took her hand, guiding her to the bed. He'd dropped his murder coat to the ground the second he'd drew her into his arms. His hands had a mind of their own. Michonne had more dips and curves he'd ever had the privilege to touch. Now that she was his, irrevocably, he had no imminent plans to stop touching her.

Despite the euphoria Michonne was feeling, Kake wasn't too far from her thoughts. She owed him some sort of explanation. There was no doubt in her mind their date was explicitly cancelled. That thought vanished when Rick's hand dipped between her cleavage and his lips trailed kisses down her neck. He slowly undid the scarf, letting it fall to the ground along with their shyness.

They were behaving like two teenagers, as expected, given they'd kept their true feelings at bay for so long, but there was a situation that was carded to be arriving soon that they couldn't avoid.

"Kale…" She managed to mutter his name.

In between kisses, Rick said, "What about him?" As though he wasn't real, as though he was an inanimate object.

Her hands sled over the contours of his back, able to feel every sculpted muscle under his shirt. There was so much more she wanted to say, so much more she wanted to do now that she was so uninhibited. Now was not the time to be necking in her bedroom.

"I know you don't care for him, but he's gonna be here soon."

Rick paused in devouring her, breaking their contact to stare Michonne in her eyes.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? You know I can't stand the guy, and you agreed to go out on a date with him, didn't you?" He was teasing, but now the laugh she gave him was exclusively his.

"That was never my plan." Things just happened to work in her favor. "I guess I'm gonna have to ask his forgiveness when he comes."

Willing to cross that bridge when she got to it, she lured Rick back to her lips. She already knew what it felt to not have him kiss her and it wasn't a feeling she wanted to host for long.

"Mimi!" Judith's sweet baby voice permeated the room, halting Rick and Michonne in their rendezvous.

"Shit!" Rick grumbled, Carl and Judith were in Michonne's doorway looking curious and… hungry.

"You forgot us, didn't you?" Carl glared at Rick, but thought to himself that stumbling upon his parents so intimately aligned in bed wasn't a bad thing. This time at least. Michonne was smiling. His dad, as promised, had finally gotten things right. A sense of relief washed over him. His family would remain intact.

"Sorry son, I…," Rick stuttered, then stopped. He really didn't have an excuse unless Carl understood the all consuming power of new found love.

Michonne didn't want to leave anything open to interpretation. Nor did she want secrets to be part of their lives moving forward. She wanted them to be transparent for the kids, no matter how things progressed between them.

"Your dad and I have something to tell you."

"I already know," Carl replied, his huge grin unmistakable. He was happy his dad and Michonne were together now, but he didn't need to know all the nitty gritty details. "Besides, Kale's downstairs."

Rick smirked at Michonne when her eyes rested on him. Cockiness took over his face. He clasped Michonne's hand in his and nodded to a smirking Carl.

"Let's go say hi to your date."


End file.
